All Pokémon Lemon Oneshots Bundle
by CatfishLand
Summary: I'm sick of uploading everything individually due to my laziness. Here are all of my Pokémon lemon Oneshots! 18 LEMON, SWEARING AND VIOLENCE
1. Sunyshore

"Fuck you!" Elesa yelled. She and Volkner were having a fight again.

"This is it! I can't believe you fucked Jasmine!"

"Elesa- I didn't do that. LT Surge lied to you so you'll get with him!" Volkner cried.

"I dated Jasmine in high school."

"You're fucking lying. I'm leaving and never coming back!"

yelled, storming out of Volkner's condo with all her stuff. Volkner collapsed on the bed and took an aspirin.

"I hate LT Surge. I love Elesa and he's always trying to steal her. Looks like he finally succeeded." Volkner said.

LT Surge's house, Vermillion City, KANTO, 2 DAYS LATER

"I'm so happy we got together." LT Surge told Elesa.

"I hate that cheating bastard." Elesa replied, sensually. LT Surge began to kiss her.

"You like that, huh?" LT Surge said, teasing her. He began to kiss her neck and he went down to her chest. He took her shirt off and she took his off. He resumed kissing all over her chest and then moved down to her breasts. She moaned loudly as he began twirling his tongue around her nipples. He took off her panties and instantly got down on her. He stuck his tongue inside her entrance, but not too far. He liked teasing her. Elesa's moans turned into screams as he licked her clit. She climaxed quickly and she begged for more. He took off his pants and boxers, revealing his giant dick.

"It's so big!" Elesa said in amazement. He positioned his cock at her entrance and he began thrusting. He started out slow, but as soon as he heard Elesa ask for it harder, he went extremely fast, sending Elesa screaming at the top of her lungs. He felt his climax coming, so he pulled out. Elesa put her lips around his dick and began to suck.

"Fuck..." LT Surge murmured as he shot his cum all over Elesa's face and breasts. They started to kiss again. She sighed joyfully and fell asleep in his arms.

THE NEXT DAY

Elesa woke up to a loud laugh. She peered around the corner of the living room and saw LT Surge talking on the phone. She kept quiet because she thought it was important.

"Yeah, I set Volkner up real good. Elesa actually ditched him because of my lies!" LT Surge told the person on the other end. Elesa turned red with anger, but she stayed silent, hoping for more information.

"Haha... maybe Wulfric and I will come over and we'll have a real nice gangbang." The person on the other end of the line said. Elesa instantly recognized the voice. It was Crasher Wake! She had dated him a few years before, and she knew his voice well. Elesa had heard enough. She jumped out from behind the wall.

"You fucking asshole!" Elesa yelled.

"Elesa- you don't understa-" LT Surge said, but was cut off by Elesa's yelling.

"That's it, I'm going back to Sinnoh and I'm getting back with Volkner. I never want to see your fucking ugly face again!" Elesa yelled. She grabbed her things and left the house. Her Emolga flew her back to Sunyshore City in Sinnoh.

SUNYSHORE CITY, SINNOH

Elesa landed in front of the Pokemon Center. She went into Volkner's gym, but he wasn't there. She figured he would probably be at the beach. She walked quietly over to the beach, and she looked around for him. She couldn't believe what she saw. Volkner was kissing Jasmine under a beach umbrella! Elesa turned red again, but this time even worse. She could feel her Pokeballs rattling because she was upset, but she didn't care. She went into the small locker rooms by the beach and changed into her sexy bikini. If it had won her first prize in the fashion show, she knew it would draw Volkner's attention. She grabbed a towel and walked down to the beach. She laid out her towel close to where Volkner and Jasmine were. She knew she needed one more thing to make him jealous, though: Another guy. Volkner couldn't stand it when other guys tried to hit on Elesa. Suddenly, Brycen walked by. She knew this was her chance. When Volkner wasn't looking, she told Brycen her plan. He agreed, because pretending to be Elesa's boyfriend would be awesome. He grabbed a bottle of tanning oil and started oiling her body, making it gleam in the sun. She pulled him close and they started to kiss. Volkner noticed out of the corner of his eye. He took off his sunglasses and his jaw dropped.

"What are you looking at?" Jasmine asked him.

"Oh, nothing." Volkner replied. He made sure to speed things up at the beach so he could get home.

3 HOURS LATER, SUNYSHORE CITY, SINNOH

Volkner ran into his house and grabbed his phone. He texted Elesa asking her if she found out about LT Surge's lies, and then he told her to come over. Elesa texted back one word- yes- and Volkner knew what was about to happen. He heard a knock on his door, and he saw Elesa. She fell into his arms crying. She was a mess. He took her upstairs to his bedroom and she sat on his bed.

"LT Surge was lying. I'm sorry." Elesa cried between sobs.

"It's okay. I knew you would find out sooner or later." Volkner said as he climbed on his bed and sat down. Elesa rested her head on his shoulder. Volkner leaned down to kiss her. He didn't even have to ask for entrance because she just parted her lips as soon as she felt his tongue. He moved his tongue around the walls of her mouth and then took off her shirt. She took off his shirt as well, and then Volkner removed her bra. He grabbed both of her breasts and began playing with her nipples. Elesa moaned, breaking the kiss, but Volkner didn't care. He loved it when she moaned. Even though he was still dating Jasmine, he didn't care. She took off his pants, and he took off her shorts and her underwear. He reached down and began playing with her pussy. He climbed down and began licking her clit rapidly while his fingers found her g-spot. She screamed and pulled off, squirting all over him and the bed. This just made Volkner even more turned on. She yanked his boxers off and was amazed at how big his dick was.

"Fuck, it's bigger than LT Surge's! It's even bigger than Bruno's!" Elesa exclaimed.

"Hell yeah, it is. 11 inches. And wait, you fucked Bruno?" Volkner replied.

"Yeah, I fucked him when I beat the Indigo League. It was great." Elesa said. She pursed her lips around his huge dick and began to suck it. Volkner moaned and was desperate for more. She laid down and Volkner got on top of her. He started thrusting in and out of her mouth, leaving her gasping for air.

"Volkner! I want your huge-ass dick inside me!" Elesa cried. Volkner laid down on his back, and Elesa got on top of him. He started thrusting super fast, even faster than LT Surge. Elesa was overrun with pleasure, screaming Volkner's name as she hit her climax. Volkner continued fucking her, this time rubbing her clitoris as he was fucking her. Elesa started screaming even louder. This caught the attention of a person passing by. Who was this person? LT Surge. He peered in the window and saw them fucking each other. His face turned red with fury as he cursed Volkner under his breath. He called up Crasher Wake and Wulfric and told them his plan. Back inside Volkner's house, Volkner was about to cum.

"Elesa! I'm going to cum!" Volkner cried.

"I want it all inside my pussy!" Elesa told him. Volkner's thrusting became slower as he squirted his thick, hot cum inside her wet pussy. He pulled out of her and started kissing her.

"I think I'm gonna take a shower." Elesa giggled and went into the bathroom. Volkner smiled. "You go do that." He replied as he started putting his clothes back on.

"Are you sure Jasmine isn't gonna be a bitch about this?" Elesa asked him.

"Nah, it'll be fine." Volkner said back.

THE NEXT DAY, SUNYSHORE CITY, SINNOH

Volkner was really happy to have Elesa by his side when he woke up, until he realized he was dating Jasmine. He rolled out of bed and woke up Elesa.

"I'm gonna go dump Jasmine." Volkner told her.

"Okay. I'll be at the PokeMart, getting some things. Do you need anything?"

"Well, get me some energy drinks and a ThunderStone. I wanna evolve my Eevee."

"Alright." Elesa said as she finished putting her clothes on. She kissed him and then went to go shopping. Little did Volkner know that when he was going to go outside, he was going to get jumped. He got his clothes on and walked outside. He started walking towards Jasmine's house. She saw him, and ran outside. Before Volkner could tell her anything, LT Surge, Wulfric, and Crasher Wake came walking down the street.

"You little punk, you think you can steal my girl?" LT Surge yelled.

"You're just a fucking emo bastard, aren't you!" Wulfric roared.

"We are going to kick your fucking ass." Crasher Wake said. LT Surge came in first, punching Volkner in the face, sending him crashing on the ground. Crasher Wake kicked him in the gut. Volkner moaned in pain.

"What the fuck, guys?" Volkner said.

"You stole Elesa from LT Surge. You must be pretty brave to mess with him." Wulfric said, kicking Volkner back to the ground.

"Why are you doing this to Volkner?!" Jasmine cried.

"Listen, you little bitch, As soon as Elesa found out I betrayed her, she came back to Sunyshore City and fucked Volkner last night." LT Surge told her.

"Volkner, how could you?!" Jasmine yelled.

"Yeah, Volkner. How could you?" Crasher Wake said in a mocking tone.

"Look, Jasmine. I like you, and you're pretty and all, but I liked it better when we were friends. I had the best sex of my life last night and I want to be with Elesa. I'm sorry." Volkner said, sending Jasmine into a sobbing mess.

Elesa came out of the PokéMart to see Volkner getting beat up by LT Surge, Crasher Wake, and Wulfric while Jasmine was bawling in the bushes. She called Candice and Flannery.

"Bitches, we need to knock out LT Surge, Wulfric, and Crasher Wake." Elesa told them.

"I'll pick up the Sinnoh bitch on my way over. We'll be right there." Flannery told Elesa. Meanwhile, Volkner was getting trashed by Wulfric. Wulfric had punched him 4 times, giving him at least a broken nose and two black eyes. Just when Crasher Wake was going to kick Volkner in the face, all three guys dropped to the ground. Behind them were Flannery, Candice, and Elesa. They had come to help Volkner!

"Candice... Why would you do this to me?" Wulfric cried.

"'Cause when a bitch calls, you help her." Candice replied.

"Yeah. When a bitch calls a bitch, you have to help the bitch, bitch." Flannery said.

"I don't know what the fuck you're saying, but you better get outta here. I don't want to hurt you, but I might have to." LT Surge yelled.

"Ah, fuck you. Abomasnow! Use Blizzard!" Candice commanded. Abomasnow began freezing LT Surge solid.

"What the fuck is happening right now?!" Jasmine cried, hiding out in the bushes.

Elesa and Candice picked up the frozen LT Surge and brought him to the beach, throwing him into the ocean.

"Volcarona! Use Overheat!" Flannery said. The Volcarona started shooting flames out of its head, burning the shit out of Wulfric.

"Pussy!" Elesa yelled as Wulfric ran away, screaming.

"Luxray, use Thunder!" Elesa yelled. The electric lion shot a bolt of lightning that hit Crasher Wake in the face, throwing him into convulsions. Volkner pushed Crasher Wake over to the Pokemon Center.

"Hey Nurse Joy! Have a fun time dealing with this idiot!" Volkner exclaimed. Volkner walked back to where Elesa, Candice, and Flannery were standing.

"Bye, bitch. Gotta go fuck Brendan in the Lavaridge Hot Springs." Flannery said.

"Bitch, I'm coming with you. Me and Wallace are gonna fuck." Candice told her.

"Thanks, bitches. I have to finish my shopping." Elesa told them. Volkner walked with Elesa over to the PokéMart.

"Thanks." Volkner said, kissing her softly.

"Ah, it was nothing. My bitches can do that any day." Elesa said, laughing.

"Well, I'm going to repay you. I don't know how, but I will." Volkner told her. Suddenly he knew exactly how.

2 DAYS LATER, VOLKNER'S HOUSE, SUNYSHORE CITY, SINNOH

"Elesa! I have a surprise for you!" Volkner called from the bedroom upstairs. Elesa was busy grooming her Emolga downstairs.

"I'll be right there!" Elesa called back. Soon Volkner heard her coming up the stairs. When Elesa walked into the room, she saw Volkner's surprise. Volkner, Morty, and Bruno were all laying on the bed, naked and with huge boners.

"You ready?" Volkner teased.

"Fuck yes!" Elesa said, taking all of her clothes off. Bruno laid down first, and Elesa got on top of him. He started fucking her asshole profusely. Volkner got on top and began fucking her pussy extremely fast. Morty climbed down by Bruno and then stuck his dick in her ass as well.

"Holy Shit! Your dicks are so big!" Elesa cried. She was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"I love big cocks stuffed inside me!" Elesa said.

"Fuck yeah, you do. I called my friends to come here and give you a real nice triple penetration fuck." Volkner told her. He started stimulating her clitoris with his fingers, making her first climax incredible. He could feel her pussy pulsing around his monster cock. Before he thought it would happen, Elesa squirted. Volkner and Morty tried to catch it in their mouths.

"Oh, fuck. You taste so good!" Morty told her.

"I'm gonna cum!" Bruno said.

"So am I!" Volkner cried out.

"I'm gonna cum, too!" Morty said. They all pulled out of her and she got on her knees. They stood up around her and shot all their cum all over her face. She tried to swallow it all, but it was just too much.

"Oh, yes! That was so fucking great!" Elesa yelled. Bruno and Morty put on their clothes and left. Volkner tidied up and Elesa went to wash her face.

"There's one more thing I need to take care of." Volkner told her.

"What?" Elesa asked him.

"Jasmine. She's the only one who's actually been hurt by all this." Volkner told her.

"You go do that. I have to go finish brushing Emolga." Elesa told him.

2 DAYS LATER, SUNYSHORE CITY, SINNOH

Volkner put on his best skinny jeans and his favorite jacket and went down to the Sunyshore Subway. He boarded the train to Olivine City in Johto. It took a while, but he got there eventually. He walked briskly up to the top of the lighthouse. Jasmine was holding Ampharos, crying.

"Jasmine! Are you okay?" Volkner said, walking over to her.

"No. I'm not okay, you fucking idiot." Jasmine told him.

"Look, Jasmine. Me and Elesa, we were meant to be together. I know you're upset, but I can't date you anymore.

"I would be alright if you had told me that in the first place instead if fucking Elesa behind my back!" Jasmine yelled.

"Jasmine. I'm sorry, but when I saw Elesa, I knew I had to get back with her. Everything just happened too fast. She showed up at my door, and I just forgot about everything. I only remembered my love for her." Volkner said softly. He sat down next to her.

"But I'm lonely without someone. I felt like you would never leave me like this. Chuck did, Morty did, Lance did, and Bruno did. I just thought you weren't that kind of person." Jasmine said. Volkner saw tears start to roll down her face.

"My instincts. They took me over. I'm not like that." Volkner said. Jasmine could see he was visibly upset.

"If you're lonely, come to Sinnoh. I know a nice guy you should meet. He's really nice. His name is Byron, and he lives in Canalave City. He's a steel type gym leader. I know you'd like him." Volkner said, softly.

"Okay. But he better not be like the others." Jasmine said.

"Just trust me. He's not." Volkner told her. "We'll still be friends, okay?" Volkner told her.

"Yeah, okay." Jasmine said. "I have to go now. See you."

"Jasmine! Wait!" Volkner said, loudly. She stopped walking down the stairs. He ran over and kissed her. She immediately opened her lips for entrance, so Volkner began feeling around her mouth with his tongue. Ampharos was in the corner, watching this happen. He made a loud, electric noise that startled Jasmine and Volkner, breaking the kiss. Volkner pulled his tongue out, leaving a trail of saliva between them.

"I still love you, Volkner." Jasmine whispered.

"I love you too, Jasmine." Volkner said back. Volkner laid down on his back, and Jasmine got on top of him. They started kissing more, and Volkner stuck his tongue inside her mouth again. He reached his hands down her shirt and unhooked her bra. He started grabbing her breasts.

"V-Volkner! What are you d-doing?" Jasmine stammered.

"I'm giving you a good hard fuck before we officially break up." Volkner told her. He took off his shirt and her shorts and underwear. He got down on her quickly. He began stimulating her clitoris with his tongue. Jasmine cried out with pleasure. He stuck his fingers inside her and found her g-spot, making her squirt all over him.

"Jasmine! Are you... A virgin?!" Volkner asked her. Jasmine blushed.

"When I dated other guys, they never wanted to, you know, fuck me." Jasmine said between moans.

"Byron will fuck you. I know he will." Volkner said, seductively. He took off his pants and boxers, got down on his back and grabbed Jasmine. He pulled her close and started kissing her as he slowly pushed his 11 inch dick into her tight pussy. Eventually, her pussy opened up to him, and he started thrusting faster and faster, until she was screaming his name. He then reached over and started fingering her asshole while he was fucking her. This made her moans so loud that you could hear them from the very bottom of the lighthouse. His thick cock still wasn't fully inside her, so he pushed the last two inches in. She cried out his name.

"Volkner! Your dick! It's so fucking big!" Jasmine cried.

"I know. It's 11 inches. It's like there's a ruler in your pussy." Volkner said, laughing seductively. He could feel his climax coming, but he kept fucking her until he shot all of his cum inside her pussy. He pulled out, got his clothes on, and kissed her goodbye. He also put something in her pocket. When Volkner left, Jasmine got her clothes on and saw what he gave her: some birth control pills.

THE END

Epilogue:

Eventually, Jasmine met Byron and Volkner was right- she did like him. They began dating but Byron had to leave often to work in the Oreburgh Mines. Elesa stayed with Volkner, but she left Sunyshore for a week every month to visit her family in Nimbasa. When Elesa was gone and Byron was gone, Volkner and Jasmine still fucked each other. No one ever found out, though. Oh, and LT Surge, Crasher Wake, and Wulfric are still in the hospital.


	2. New Bark

Ethan saw Lyra for the first time in a while the other day at the National Park. She had changed a lot since they left on their journeys 4 years before, when she was 10 and he was 11. Her breasts had grown and she was taller. She looked older. Sexier. Ethan is now feeling that him and Lyra should be more than friends.

Lyra saw Ethan for the first time in a while the other day at the National Park. He had changed a lot since they left on their journeys 4 years before, when she was 10 and he was 11. He had grown much taller and his voice was deeper. He looked older. Sexier. Lyra is now feeling that her and Ethan should be more than friends.

Ethan ran home from the National Park.

"Mom, can I go to Lyra's house?" Ethan asked, out of breath.

"Sure, honey. Just be back before dinner." Ethan's mom told him. He ran out of his house and went over to Lyra's house.

"Is Lyra home?" Ethan asked Lyra's dad.

"Yeah. She's upstairs in her room, texting." Her dad said. He ran upstairs and saw Lyra laying on her bed.

"Lyra! I need to tell you something!" Ethan told her. "I love you."

"E-Ethan. I f-feel the same." Lyra stammered in shock. He wrapped his arms around her and began to kiss her. She opened up her mouth, letting him put his tongue inside. She backed up and climbed on her bed and Ethan got on top of her. He started kissing her more.

"Ethan! I love you!" Lyra told him.

"I love you too." Ethan said back, resuming to kiss her. He was just about to reach into her shirt when Lyra's dad came in. She walked in on them, breaking their kiss, leaving a trail of saliva between them.

"Holy shit! What the fuck are you doing to my daughter?!" Lyra's dad yelled.

"Umm..." Ethan stammered. He didn't know what to say.

"I'm banning you from ever seeing my daughter again!" Her dad screamed.

"But Dad! I love Ethan and I want to be with him!" Lyra cried.

"I don't care. He was hurting you." Lyra's dad replied, watching Ethan gather his stuff and leave the house.

"No he wasn't. I liked that kiss." Lyra told him. "I hate you!" Lyra cried. Lyra's dad went back downstairs and took an aspirin, and then told Lyra's mom what happened.

"He was on top of our daughter and making out with her." Lyra's dad said.

"I know this is hard for you, but she's growing up. She'll be 15 in a month, and he's going to be 16 in two months. Don't you think this is a little harsh?" Lyra's mom told him.

"No. I don't. He shouldn't be molesting our daughter like that." Lyra's dad said.

"He wasn't molesting her, he was just kissing her." Lyra's mom corrected. Suddenly they saw Lyra come down the stairs with a suitcase and tears staining her face.

"I'm leaving and I never want to see you again!" Lyra screamed at her father. She ran out of the house before her dad could catch her. She ran over to Ethan, who was waiting for her at the edge of New Bark Town.

"We're going to my friend's house for tonight, and then we'll see what we'll do after that." Ethan told her. She got on his Staraptor and they flew to Pallet Town in Kanto. They walked into Red's house. Red ran downstairs.

"Hey, bro. Who's this?" Red asked him.

"This is my girlfriend, Lyra. We were making out and we got caught and her dad said I could never see her again, so here we are." Ethan told him. They all went upstairs to Red's bedroom.

"Woah!" Lyra said in amazement. His bedroom was like a whole house.

"I know. I live up here. I have a bathroom, a living room, my bedroom, and a kitchen." Red said happily. They all walked over to his living room and sat down on the large rug. They all withdrew their favorite Pokemon and turned on the TV. Lyra took out her Azumarill, Red took out his Venusaur, and Ethan took out Typhlosion. He got close to Lyra and laid against his sleeping Typhlosion. Lyra walked over and sat next to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"So, how far are you in your relationship?" Red asked Ethan.

"Uh... we knew each other since we were little but we only started going out about two hours ago." Lyra said. Ethan laughed playfully. He reached his head down and kissed her softly. Red looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Wow, Ethan. You were right. You got a girlfriend before me." Red said.

"I've been checkin' out Leaf, but she needs to up her boob game." Ethan and Lyra giggled.

"So, Red, what do you think we should do after tomorrow?" Ethan asked him.

"Well, there is a nice hotel in Lumiose City, in Kalos." Red told them.

"That sounds expensive." Lyra told Ethan.

"Nah, I still have all the money I won from Team Rocket 4 years ago. I can pay for us." Ethan told her.

"Alright! We'll do that, then!" Lyra said back.

MEANWHILE, AT POKEMON CENTER, CHERRYGROVE CITY

Lyra's and Ethan's parents got together at the conference room at the Cherrygrove Pokemon Center.

"Your son was on top of our daughter, kissing her!" Lyra's dad yelled at Ethan's parents.

"I understand that, but the bigger issue is that they're gone!" Ethan's mom told Lyra's parents.

"Well, where do you think they are?" Lyra's mom asked.

"Ethan's friend Red has a big house in Pallet Town. That's where they might be." Ethan's dad said.

"Alright. We'll all go to Pallet Town tomorrow." Lyra's mom said.

"AND LET THEM SLEEP TOGETHER?! NO FUCKING WAY!" Lyra's dad roared.

"It's okay. I'm sure Red's house has more than 2 beds." Ethan's mom said.

MEANWHILE, AT RED'S HOUSE, PALLET TOWN

Lyra was a little concerned about the sleeping situation. Red had two beds in his room.

"Uhh... Looks like you two newlyweds are going to have to sleep together." Red joked.

"Are you okay with this, Lyra?" Ethan asked her.

"Uhh... Well... I guess so..." Lyra said back. It was getting late, so they got ready for bed. It felt kind of awkward laying in bed with Ethan, but she got used to it. The next day, they packed up, said goodbye to Red, and left for Lumiose City. As soon as they got on Staraptor to begin flying to Kalos, Lyra's and Ethan's parents arrived at Red's house and knocked on the front door. Red's mom answered.

"ARE ETHAN AND LYRA HERE?!" Lyra's dad screamed.

"Sorry, they just left! I would tell you where they are going, but I don't know." Red's mom told them.

"Well, can we speak to Red?" Ethan's mom asked.

"Umm... He doesn't really talk to people he doesn't know..." Red's mom said.

"WELL I DON'T FUCKING CARE! LET ME TALK TO YOUR FUCKING SON!" Lyra's dad yelled.

"Red, honey, come downstairs!" Red's mom called. He ran downstairs.

"Red, please be honest. Where did Ethan and Lyra go?" Lyra's mom asked Red, calmly. Red looked puzzled. He pointed north.

"North? The only places north of here are Viridian City, Pewter City, Sinnoh, and Kalos!" Ethan's mom said.

"Well, we'll check Viridian and Pewter, and then Kalos and Sinnoh." Lyra's mom said. They headed North.

LUMIOSE CITY, KALOS

"Wow!" Lyra said in amazement and her and Ethan walked through the streets of Lumiose City. She was right: it was beautiful. There were old buildings, small cafés, and an assortment of shops. It was so romantic, it almost had a Ruritanian feel to it. They went to their hotel, the Grand Kalosian, and got there room number. They went upstairs to their room and went inside.

"This is great!" Ethan said.

"Yeah! I'm gonna go take a shower." Lyra told him back, going into the bathroom.

"I'll take one right after you, okay?" Ethan said. He put down his stuff and laid on the big bed. In about 30 minutes, Lyra came out of the shower, wrapped in a towel. Ethan went up behind her.

"Hi Lyra!" Ethan said, startling her. She dropped her towel, revealing her naked body to Ethan. Ethan looked at her and his eyes glazed over.

"Holy shit... You're even hotter naked than I thought you would be!" Ethan said.

"So you saw me. So, I've been waiting to do this, but fuck it, I'll do it now." Lyra said. She grabbed Ethan and pulled him over to the bed. He crawled up on the bed, and she took his shirt off.

"Lyra... Are we really doing this?" Ethan asked her.

"Hell yeah, we are." Lyra said back. She got on top of him and he started kissing her. He kissed all the way down to her pussy, but he stopped, hesitantly.

"Okay. How can I put this...?" He asked himself. "Oh, I know! Lyra, will you give me permission to fuck you?" Ethan said again.

"Yes. I wanted my first time to be with you." Lyra told him. She laid down on the bed and he got on top of her. He moved his head down and put his face at her entrance.

"Hmmm... I have absolutely no idea how to do this, but I guess I will do it like the porn videos me and Red used to watch when we were little." Ethan said. He stuck his tongue inside her entrance, making her moan extremely loud. He experimented to see what would pleasure her most, and he found out when he started playing with her clitoris. He stuck his fingers inside her pussy and, to his surprise, he found her g-spot. She squirted all over his face, but Ethan caught most of it in her mouth.

"Damn, you taste good!" Ethan said. He started licking faster and playing with her clit faster until she hit her first climax. She took off his pants and boxers, and then he wrapped his knees around her stomach.

"Ethan! It's... So big!" Lyra said in amazement.

"I know. It's 9 inches." Ethan said. She put her lips around his penis and deep throated it just the way he wanted. He moaned with pleasure. She kept sucking it until Ethan couldn't take it anymore. He laid down on the bed, and put Lyra on top of him. He slowly stuck his dick inside her pussy. She screamed with pleasure as he began thrusting faster and faster, until it was unbearable for Lyra. She started screaming more.

MEANWHILE, IN LUMIOSE CITY

The group of parents had searched Sinnoh and Northern Kanto, so they came to Kalos. They walked inside the Grand Kalosian.

"Do you have a couple staying here? Their names are Ethan and Lyra." Lyra's mom asked the receptionist.

"Yup! They are in Room 214." The receptionist said. They all piled into an elevator and went to the 2nd floor. They looked around for 214, until they found it. They looked inside the peephole, and saw Ethan fucking Lyra.

"HOLY SHIT, ETHAN! I WANT ALL YOUR FUCKING CUM INSIDE MY PUSSY!" Lyra screamed. She started moaning again. Ethan was gritting his teeth, nearing his climax.

"L-Lyra! I'm gonna c-cum!" He stammered. He squirted all of his cum inside her moist pussy. She crawled up to his face.

"It's okay... I'll use birth control or some shit. I love you, Ethan." Lyra said to him.

"I love you, too." Ethan said, hoarsely. He started to kiss her.

MEANWHILE, OUTSIDE ETHAN AND LYRA'S ROOM

"Did our son just fuck your daughter?" Ethan's dad told Lyra's parents.

"HOLY SHIT! I'M GONNA KILL YOUR KID!" Lyra's dad told Ethan's parents. Lyra got startled.

"Did I... just hear my dad?" Lyra asked Ethan.

"I heard him, too." Ethan said. Lyra put her pants and bra on and went over to the door.

"HOLY SHIT! OUR PARENTS JUST SAW US HAVE SEX!" Lyra whispered. Lyra's dad kicked the door, making it swing open. Lyra and Ethan turned red. Lyra's dad ran over and grabbed Ethan by the throat.

"I SWEAR TO GOD, I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!" Lyra's dad yelled.

"Dad! No! I love Ethan and... I was the one who pressured him into having sex." Lyra said.

"I DON'T CARE! I'M GONNA FILE RAPE CHARGES!" Lyra's dad said again, watching Ethan struggle to breathe.

"But... It was consensual!" Ethan's mom said. Lyra's dad let go of Ethan, and Lyra went over to him and started crying.

"E-Ethan! Are y-you okay?" Lyra said between sobs.

"Yeah..." Ethan groaned. He got up and watched Lyra's dad storm over to Ethan's dad and punch him in the face.

"YOUR FUCKING SON HAD SEX WITH MY DAUGHTER!" Lyra's dad screamed. Ethan's mom started crying.

"What are you doing to my husband?!" Ethan's mom asked.

"DAD!" Ethan yelled.

"Look- Ethan and Lyra had sex, but they were bound to sometime." A voice form behind said. At the door was Elesa.

"I went through the same thing with my parents. I started fucking my first boyfriend, Clemont, who's gym is here, when I was only 14." Elesa said.

"Every parent will lose their baby girl, you just have to have to willpower to give her up to another man." Elesa told Lyra's dad. She glanced around the room, and saw Lyra in her bra and shorts, and saw Ethan laying down with bruises and a massive boner.

"There's no need for violence like this. Just let them be together." She said, sighing.

"Dad- I love Ethan. He is the most important man in my life now." Lyra told her dad.

"Okay, you can date Ethan." Lyra's dad said.

"Yes!" Lyra said, happily. She grabbed Ethan and kissed him. He pulled her close, and stuck his tongue inside her mouth. She got on top of him.

"Wow. They are really in love." Elesa said. The parents all left, and went back to New Bark Town.

"Now you two have a romantic week in Kalos!" Elesa said, watching them kiss.

"Gotta go fuck Volkner!" She said. "Oh, wait. I probably shouldn't have said that." She corrected herself. Lyra and Ethan got back on the bed, finally relieved that they could date in peace. They started kissing again, and got ready for an awesome week.

THE END


	3. Mistralton

MISTRALTON CITY, UNOVA

It was Winter. Black had beaten the Unova League Champion, Alder, and he was going around Unova to talk to all the gym leaders he had beaten in the past. He showed off his new Garchomp to Drayden and learned that Brycen wanted to become an actor. Next up was to visit Skyla, in Mistralton City. He walked into the gym and followed the cannon puzzle until he got to Skyla's area.

"Hi, Skyla!" Black called.

"Oh, hi! I heard you became Champion!" Skyla said, excited. He walked up to her and they talked for a while. Eventually, Black got ready to go.

"Well, it's been nice, Skyla, but I have to go visit Clay now." Black said. He started walking away.

"Black, wait!" Skyla called. Black stopped and she ran over to him. She grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss. Black pulled away after a few seconds.

"Uh... Wow, Skyla." Black said.

"Look- ever since I met you when you came out of Chargestone Cave, I knew I really liked you, and I think we should be together." Skyla told Black.

"Skyla, no one has ever told me that before." Black said, softly. He glanced around the gym. It was dead silent, and everyone was watching them. He grabbed her and started kissing her again. He pushed her up against the cannon by the wall, and he stuck his tongue inside her mouth. She ran her fingers through his thick hair.

"I love you, Skyla. I felt the same when I came out of Chargestone Cave." Black whispered in her ear.

"Let's meet up tomorrow. Come to my house, in the southern part of Mistralton City." Skyla said, breaking their kiss.

"Okay! I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Black said, gathering up his stuff. He kissed her again and flew on the cannon back to the entrance.

"Holy. Fucking. Shit." One of the gym trainers said.

"How come he got Skyla? I wanted her..." Another one said. Skyla went out of the gym and went back home. She went to her bedroom, and noticed a weird stain on her pants. She suddenly new what it was when she thought about it more.

NUVEMA TOWN, UNOVA

Black got home, and went upstairs to his bedroom. All he kept thinking about was Skyla. It was like he didn't care about anything else except her. He sat down on his bed, and before he knew it, he was asleep. The next day, he got up, changed his clothes, put on his best cologne, and ate breakfast. He ran out of the house and his Braviary flew him to Mistralton City. He went south, and eventually saw a mailbox that said "Skyla's House". He knocked on the door. Skyla ran to the door and let him in. They sat down on her bed upstairs.

"Skyla, you... are fucking hot." Black said. She blushed. He leaned over and kissed her, and she instantly opened her mouth for entrance. He laid down on her bed and

she got on top of him. She tore off his shirt, revealing Black's muscular chest. She started kissing him more.

"Woah... Don't ya think you're going a little fast there? We've been dating for less than 24 hours.

"2 things: first of all, I really like you and I know we should do this, and second of all, I'm really fucking horny." Skyla told him. Black laughed.

"Okay! I'm all down for it." Black said. He took off her shirt and bra, and he grabbed her breasts, making her moan softly. He started kissing all over her chest and then began twirling his tongue around her nipples, causing her to moan even louder. He took off her shorts and underwear and she laid down on the bed. He moved down and moved his head to her pussy. He started playing with it.

"Holy shit, Skyla! You're so wet!" Black said. Skyla blushed. He started licking her pussy rapidly and rubbing her clit with his thumb until she hit her first climax, causing her to scream his name. She got on her knees and Black stood up. As soon as she took off his jeans she saw the tent in his boxers. She swiftly pulled down his boxers and she looked up at him.

"How can a 17 year old like you have a dick this big?" Skyla said.

"You know, White said the same thing a couple months ago. Also, it's 10 inches." Black said, boastingly. She grasped his big cock and she put her mouth around it. She put it as far as she could down her throat, until she almost choked. Black moaned, and grabbed her head. He pushed her back and forth across the length of his giant dick. She laid down, and he got on top of her. He started thrusting in and out of her mouth at a fast rate, until Skyla was out of breath. She got on top of him, and he stuck his big dick inside her pussy. He started out slow, and then went super fast, pushing his whole dick inside her. She screamed and moaned extremely loud. He could feel his cock bumping against the edge of her cervix. He kept thrusting until he felt his climax coming and then pulled out so he could stay hard. He picked her up and then stuck his dick inside her ass. This made her moans so loud that you could hear her from the Pokémon Center across the street. He spread the lips of her pussy while he thrusted into her ass. This was unbearable for Skyla, so she lost it.

"HOLY SHIT, BLACK! SHOVE YOUR BIG FUCKING COCK INSIDE MY ASS!" Skyla screamed. This turned on Black even more, making him thrust faster. She screamed even louder. Black pulled out again and stuck his thick cock back inside her pussy. He grabbed her left breast with one hand and started fingering her ass with his other hand as he shoved his dick inside her even more violently than before. He loved the sound of her big ass bumping against his crotch. He pulled his fingers out of her ass and she turned around. He started kissing her and he grabbed her ass. He gave her five hard spanks on her ass while his big dick was fucking her pussy really fast, pleasuring her so much that it left her gasping for air. He could feel his climax coming, but he kept fucking her. After a few more violent thrusts, he pulled out and squirted all of his thick, white cum on her breasts. She laid on top of him and they started kissing again. Black pulled away, looked around, and started kissing her again. She got up and then put on some tight black leggings and a really thin shirt. Black could see her giant breasts through the shirt.

"Uh... Skyla? You kinda forgot your bra." Ethan told her.

"I don't fucking care." Skyla told him, smiling. He got his clothes back on and went outside. She grabbed his hand.

"Now, Black, we're gonna go to the bench over there and show everyone that we are now dating." Skyla told him. Black smiled, because he knew that showing everyone just how affectionate you are is really hot. He walked over to the bench, and laid down on it. She got on top of him and whipped her shirt into the street, showing everyone her enormous breasts.

"Skyla? Are you high, or something? You just threw your shirt into the road and you revealed your tits to the entire city." Black said.

"No, I'm just feeling like a slut today." Skyla said. "I like that feeling." Skyla grabbed him and started to kiss him. Everyone who walked by couldn't help but notice what was going on. Teenage boys were staring at her and drooling. Skyla was about to tell them to fuck off until the boys turned away. Elesa was standing on the street.

"Black, look! It's Elesa! Everyone thinks she's hotter than me." Skyla told Black.

"Well, then, everyone's wrong, because you are the hottest little bitch on the fucking planet." Black told her. She blushed. They both looked at a Elesa to see what she was doing. She walked down the street like a whore until she saw Skyla and Black. Her jaw dropped.

"Hey, Skyla! You actually look somewhat decent!" Elesa told her. Skyla turned red.

"Fuck off. Skyla is way hotter than you. Just admit it, already." Black told her.

"Are you sure?" Elesa said, taking her shirt off. Skyla got up, and walked over to a Elesa. She stood next to her.

"What is that all over you?" Elesa asked Skyla.

"Black's cum." Skyla told her. They heard clapping come from the crowd that gathered.

"Haha. I bet Black's dick is the size of a dime." Elesa said, causing an uproar from the crowd.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Elesa, but it's ten inches. Show 'em, Black." Skyla said. Black walked over. He still had a boner, so he pulled down his pants. The crowd was screaming. Elesa stormed off. The crowd chanted "Skyla's a slut!" until Elesa crawled over to the park and started crying. Skyla was beaming. She grabbed Black and pulled him back inside her house. Suddenly, Black's phone rang.

"Hello?" Black answered.

"Black! It's your mother! I just saw you pull down your jeans on live television!" Black's mom yelled.

"Yeah? So what? I fucked Skyla." Black said.

"I did not give you permission to do that!" Black's mom said, sternly.

"Well, I'm 17, so, I can kinda, like, do that now..." Black said, hanging up the phone. Skyla put on a new shirt, because her other one got run over by a semi truck. They sat on the bed and kissed for the rest of the day.

NUVEMA TOWN, UNOVA

As soon as Black walked into Nuvema Town, Cheren came up to him and congratulated him.

"Black, you know you are now dating the hottest bitch in Unova? Elesa got knocked down to number 2 today. I can't believe you showed your cock on live TV!" Cheren said. Bianca came outside the Pokémon Lab.

"Uh... Hi, Black..." Bianca said, uncomfortably. Black waved and walked over to his house. On the walk down, people clapped and congratulated him. He walked inside his house.

"Black! What the hell did you do this morning?!" Black's mom cried.

"Skyla just turned into a really modest, nice girl into a maniacal slut." Black said.

"Black. Whenever Skyla gets horny, she gets crazy. It happened a few years ago, remember? She stripped down and made out with Elesa in the middle of the road." Cheren said, walking into the house.

"But I really love Skyla. She has a nice ass." Black said, forgetting that his mom was in the room.

"Black!" Black's mom said, sternly.

"Sorry..." Black said. "Well, I'm going back to Mistralton."

MISTRALTON CITY, UNOVA

Black left the house and went back to Mistralton City and went into Skyla's house. Skyla was crying.

"I'm sorry, Black." Skyla cried.

"What do you have to be sorry about?" Black asked her. He walked over to her and put his arm around her.

"I acted like a slut and gave you a bad reputation." Skyla said.

"It's okay. My reputation doesn't matter. All that matters is you." Black told her, calmly.

"I love you, Black." Skyla told him.

"I love you too, Skyla." Black said back. She rested her head in his lap. He ran his hands through her hair and soon, Black noticed she fell asleep in his lap. He rested his head on a pillow and he too fell asleep.

THE END

EPILOGUE:

Black continued to fuck Skyla all the time, but she didn't act slutty any more. Elesa's position as hottest bitch in Unova was restored, and so was Skyla's reputation as a cute and modest gym leader.


	4. A Boring Day in Lumiose City

It was a boring day in Lumiose City. Clemont had gone home with his sister, and it left Serena and Ash walking together throughout the city.

"Let's go back to the hotel room." Serena told him.

"Yeah... I'm kinda bored." Ash said.

"Pika..." Pikachu said, glumly. They went to a huge hotel in the middle of the city and got a room. When they got there, Pikachu ran off to go play with other Pokémon. Serena sat on the bed, and Ash sat next to her. Out of the corner of her eye, Serena caught Ash staring at her. She looked at him and he looked at her, causing them to get caught in each other's stares. Serena grabbed Ash and kissed him: she had finally made her move.

"Uhh... Serena..." Ash said.

"Look, Ash. I know you like me, and I like you too." Serena said.

"How'd you know that?" Ash asked her.

"I know things." Serena told him. Ash grabbed her and they kissed again. He pushed her onto the bed.

"Ash! What are you doing?!" Serena asked him.

"Serena, are you joking? What the hell do you think I'm doing?" Ash asked her. Serena gave him a mischievous smile, and she pulled him on top of her. He tore off her shirt and bra, revealing her large breasts. He grabbed them and started kissing all over them, twirling his tongue around her nipples. Serena moaned lightly. He took off her skirt, leggings, and underwear and she took off his shirt. He started licking all over her pussy, causing her moans to increase in volume. When he got to her clitoris, she hit her first climax, causing her to scream his name. She took off his pants and boxers, revealing his dick.

"Woah... This is the biggest dick I've ever seen..." Serena said.

"I'm 9 inches." Ash told her, boastingly. She put her lips around the head of his big cock and deep throated his dick, causing him to let out a loud moan. She licked up his precum and continued to suck his dick until she couldn't take it anymore. He laid down on the bed and she got on top of him. He started out fucking her slowly, but he got really fast after a while. She was screaming as his thrusting got faster and faster, until all of his cum squirted into her pussy. He pulled out of her and they got in the bed, kissing all over each other.

MEANWHILE, IN LUMIOSE CITY

Clemont was alone. His sister took off and started shopping, so he figured that he'd visit Ash and Serena in their hotel room. He asked the receptionist which room they were in, and she gave him a key card. He went upstairs and opened their room. His jaw dropped as he walked over to the bed and saw them sleeping together.

"SERENA! ASH! WHAT THE FUCK?!" Clemont yelled. Ash woke up and he realized what was happening.

"Uhh... We got bored." Ash said. Serena woke up to see Clemont staring down at them.

"Oh my god..." Clemont muttered and he walked out of the room. Serena and Ash shrugged and got back to kissing each other, preparing for a lasting relationship.


	5. Sunyshore 2

SUNYSHORE CITY, SINNOH

"Volkner!" Elesa said, putting her earrings on and getting ready to go to the store.

"What?" Volkner groaned, rolling out of bed.

"The Sinnoh bitch called. She said her and the Hoenn bitch are horny and they wanna fuck you. Are you okay with that?" Elesa asked him.

"You're gonna let me fuck your friends?" Volkner said, happily.

"Anything for my bitches! Well, gotta go. They'll be here soon." Elesa said. She kissed him and left. Volkner put on his clothes and got out the lube from the bathroom. He put it on the bedside table and laid back down on the bed, until he heard a knock on the door.

"Hey, bitch." Candice told him.

"Hey, bitch." Flannery told him.

"Uh... hi. I'm guessing you're here for your fuck. Come upstairs." Volkner said. He was ecstatic, because a nice orgasm would wake him up. He might not even need coffee. When he got upstairs, he took off his shirt. Flannery took off her sweatshirt, revealing what she was wearing. She was wearing shorts and her bra. That's it. He turned around and saw Candice, who dressed a little more modest. She was wearing tight black leggings and a thin shirt. Her giant breasts were almost breaking through the shirt. Candice got on the bed first, so Volkner decided to do her first. He spread her legs so far that her leggings tore. He ripped open her leggings some more until he got to her pussy. He took off her shirt, and she took off his pants and boxers. He shoved his 11 inch dick into her pussy.

"Oh my god! I've never had a dick this big inside me!" Candice cried between moans. Flannery took off her clothes and began to lick all over Volkner's asshole. Volkner liked this, so he leaned up to kiss her. He took his hand and started stimulating Flannery's clitoris, making her moan extremely loud. Candice's moans turned into screams as Volkner took his other hand to stimulate her clitoris. Volkner pulled out of Candice and Flannery got on the bed. Volkner stuck his giant dick as far as he possibly could into Flannery's ass and then started fingering Candice. He gave Candice a few hard spanks on her ass until he pulled out of the moaning Flannery and shot his cum all over them. They washed up and then they all got in bed together. Flannery and Candice started kissing all over Volkner and he started playing with their pussies until their climaxes came. After about an hour, Candice and Flannery left and Volkner put his clothes back on.

CANALAVE CITY, SINNOH

He went outside and had his Staraptor fly him to Canalave City- he wanted to say hi to his ex, Jasmine. When he got there, he walked over to Byron's house and looked in the window.

"I hate you!" Roark yelled at his father. Volkner kept quiet so he wouldn't disturb them.

"Roark. You have to accept that now that you're mother has died, I'm moving on." Byron tried to tell him.

"But I don't want you to have a girlfriend!" Roark cried. "I just want everything to be the same!" He ran outside. Volkner knocked on the door and Jasmine let him in.

"Hi, Volkner!" Jasmine said, cheerfully.

"Byron- this is my ex, Volkner. We had a good relationship until an incident occurred. He's the one who told me to talk to you when he broke up with me." Jasmine told Byron. Byron shook Volkner's hand.

"Pleased to meet you." Byron said. Byron withdrew his hand from Volkner's grip quickly. "Umm... what is all over your hand?" Byron asked him. Volkner got red in the face.

"Uhh... I..." Volkner stammered.

"Volkner, how come you didn't wash your hands!" Jasmine said, reading Volkner's mind.

"Uhh... I forgot..." Volkner said. Byron laughed.

"Wow... I just touched a woman's pussy juices." Byron said.

"Well... It's not exactly one woman..." Volkner said.

"How many women?" Jasmine asked him sternly.

"Okay, okay. I fucked Candice and Flannery this morning." Volkner said.

"I thought you were dating Elesa!" Jasmine said, confused.

"Well Candice and Flannery called Elesa and they were horny and they asked Elesa if they could fuck me and Elesa said yes." Volkner said, quickly.

"I don't know what you just said. I lost you at 'Well'." Byron told him. They all laughed.

"Well, I have to go back home. I'll see you guys soon!" Volkner said. He flew back to Sunyshore City and the first thing he saw was two girls eating each other out on a bench.

"No, no. You're doing it all wrong!" Volkner said as he walked over to them. It was Rosa and Hilda, and Hilda was licking Rosa's pussy. Volkner bent down and pulled Rosa to him.

"This is how you properly eat a pussy." Volkner told Hilda. He got down on Rosa and licked all around her pussy. Rosa started screaming when he started rapidly rubbing her pussy as he licked inside her. Hilda moved in and got down on Rosa, making her squirt all over.

"Thanks, Volkner!" Hilda told him as he walked back home. He played with his Luxray and waited for Elesa to get back. It was getting late, and she hadn't come back. Volkner was worried, so he went outside to look for her.

MEANWHILE, ALLEYWAY, SUNYSHORE CITY, SINNOH

Elesa was walking out of the PokeMart when LT Surge grabbed her and threw her into an alleyway.

"Fucking bitch!" LT Surge yelled. Elesa cried out Volkner's name, but he wasn't around. Wulfric and Crasher Wake appeared in the back, and then Elesa realized her fate: they were going to rape her. She struggled to try and run away but LT Surge continued ripping her clothes off. Wulfric and Crasher Wake were insulting her and getting ready to fuck her.

"Elesa!" Volkner cried. He had found her. He grabbed his phone and called Morty and Bruno- he knew he couldn't take down all three of them by himself. Morty and Bruno arrived in a few minutes and they ran over to where Elesa was being beaten and raped.

"Hi, pussy-asses." Volkner said to them.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Bruno said, loudly.

"You just treat women like living fleshlights, you motherfuckers." Morty said. LT Surge was stunned that Volkner had found him. Morty walked over and punched him in the face, making him fly backwards. As he was struggling to get up, Volkner came over and kicked him.

"You're not getting up, you asshole." Volkner said. Bruno started untying Elesa. Wulfric got up and lunged at Morty, but Morty ducked. Morty kicked Wulfric in the gut, making him moan with pain. Volkner slammed LT Surge's face into the brick wall at full force while Morty finally punched out Crasher Wake. Bruno got away with Elesa and when Volkner and Morty were finished, they went back over to Elesa.

"I never thought Surge would do that..." Elesa said.

"I should've saw it coming. Thank god I found you." Volkner told her, saying goodbye to Morty and Bruno. As they were walking to Volkner's house Dawn approached them.

"Hi Volkner! Hi Elesa!" Dawn said. Volkner waved.

"Can I ask you a question?" Dawn asked Elesa.

"Sure. What is it?" Elesa asked Dawn.

"I want to know how to pleasure my boyfriend, Lucas." Dawn said to Elesa. Elesa cringed.

"Uh... Wow, Dawn. Um... Why don't you come to Volkner's house and I will teach you." Elesa said. Volkner smiled as they walked back. When they got in the house, they all went upstairs, and Volkner laid down.

"So Dawn, what do you want to know?" Elesa asked.

"Teach me everything." Dawn said. Elesa removed Volkner's pants and played with his dick until he got an erection.

"So first is the basic handjob- you want to do this." Elesa said, motioning towards her hand. She started stroking Volkner's dick up and down, making him moan really loudly.

"Here- you try." Elesa told Dawn. Dawn crawled over and started stroking Volkner's dick, turning him into a moaning mess.

"Dawn, are you a virgin?" Elesa said. She took her shirt off and then she took Dawn's shirt off.

"Uh... Yeah..." Dawn said, blushing.

"So, next I will teach you to properly give a blowjob." Elesa told her. Volkner got on his knees on the bed and Elesa walked over. She put her lips around his enormous cock and went back and forth along the length of it. She curled her lips back and took the whole thing down her throat.

"So Dawn, it depends on how big Lucas's dick is, but you might gag when you go to deep throat him." Elesa said while Dawn crawled over to try out the blowjob. Volkner grabbed her head and moved it up and down the length of his dick, making her gag like hell. She pulled off and Elesa looked at her.

"Now, it's time for you to try getting fucked." Elesa told Dawn. Dawn nervously crawled over to Volkner, who was laying down on the bed. She got on top of him, and Volkner positioned his dick at her soaking wet pussy. He just put his dick in a little bit when Dawn started screaming with pleasure. Volkner stuck his dick in inch by inch until he got 9 inches in. Finally, with a violent thrust, he got it all in. His dick could barely fit- he could feel it bumping against her cervix every time he thrusted inside her. He went faster and faster and then pulled out- they were going to try something new. He then positioned his dick at her ass.

"Elesa, can you get me that bottle of lube from my top dresser drawer?" Volkner asked. Elesa hurried over and applied the lube onto Volkner's enormous cock. Elesa began eating Dawn's pussy and then Volkner put his huge penis inside Dawn's ass. He started thrusting harder and harder and Elesa began rubbing Dawn's clitoris faster and faster until Dawn came for the first time. She started screaming so loud that you could hear her in Kalos. Volkner pulled out and came all over Dawn's face.

"Congratulations! You are officially not a virgin!" Elesa said, spanking Dawn lightly. Dawn got up and thanked them and left.

"Woah, she was so tight." Volkner said.

"I'm not." Elesa said, giggling. She got on top of him and Volkner began thrusting inside her extremely fast. Elesa was moaning super loud and Volkner began rubbing her clitoris. Volkner grabbed a dildo and shoved that in her ass while he was fucking her pussy and rubbing her clit. Elesa couldn't take this intensity and it made her squirt all over Volkner. Volkner pulled out and came inside her ass. They kissed for the rest of the night.

Author's Note: This story was created in response to the widespread acclaim that Sunyshore 1 received. This story involves less constant sex and more depth and humor, making this some of my best work. More fics to come! Haha... cum...


	6. Dewford

It was Autumn in Dewford Town. Brawly had just gotten out of the gym early due to a decreasing amount of challengers. People just weren't having kids anymore. Brawly hoped that his day would be lightened up by fucking his girlfriend, Winona. He walked over to his house, hoping to surprise Winona because she didn't know he was going to be home early. Brawly went inside, but Winona wasn't in the living room playing with her Pokémon like usual. He went upstairs and heard a soft whimpering coming from his bedroom. Brawly opened the door to his bedroom to find a naked Winona fucking Wallace!

"Winona, what the fuck?!" Brawly yelled.

"Brawly, what the fuck?!" Winona said, startled.

"I didn't know this was going on every time I was at work!" Brawly yelled.

"Fuck you!" Winona cried.

"Fuck me? Yes, that's what I was going to do with you when I came home, but not anymore! Also, the idiot that's fucking you needs to put his stupid fucking cloak on and get the hell out of my house." Brawly told Winona.

"I hate you!" Winona screamed as Wallace rushed out of the house.

"WHY? I STOPPED YOU FROM FUCKING SOMEONE WITH NO DICK." Brawly roared.

"I've been dating Wallace for a year now." Winona said, boastingly.

"WHAT THE FUCK, WINONA?! THIS HAS BEEN GOING ON FOR THE MAJORITY OF OUR RELATIONSHIP?!" Brawly screamed.

"Yeah, bitch. What the fuck are you gonna do about it?" Winona said.

"I'm gonna kill Wallace. That's what I'm gonna do." Brawly said, sitting on the bed.

"No! Don't kill him! He's my boyfriend and I fuck him twice a day!" Winona cried.

"TWICE A MOTHERFUCKING DAY?!" Brawly got up off the bed and started screaming again.

"Fuck you!" Winona screamed.

"Winona, I actually thought that you liked me..." Brawly said, calming down.

"Well, that shows that you're a pussy for ever believing me." Winona said.

"You know what?! You get the hell out of my house, too. I don't care, just go live with Wallace." Brawly said.

"You know what? I will." Winona said, gathering her things and running out of the house, slamming the door. Brawly crawled onto the bed and just started sobbing uncontrollably.

"I can't take it anymore. I thought she was the one..." He cried between sobs. He was like that for the rest of the day.

THE NEXT DAY

At the gym the next day, all the gym trainers noticed that Brawly was way more upset than usual, and he kept losing battles. Finally, one of the gym trainers confronted him.

"What's going on, Brawly? You're acting way different than usual." The karate master told him.

"Here's the whole story. You know how I'm dating Winona, right?" Brawly said.

"Yeah." The trainer told him, bracing himself for the worst.

"Well, yesterday I walked in on Winona and Wallace having sex." Brawly said.

"Ooh... That's rough, man." The gym trainer said.

"You know what? I'm taking the rest of the day off. Close the gym, okay. All of you guys can take the day off, too. You'll still get paid." Brawly said, walking outside. The karate master told all of the other gym trainers what was wrong. Brawly walked outside and got on his Hawlucha and flew to Rustboro City- the Hoenn Leaders a Conference was being held.

RUSTBORO CITY

Brawly walked in the conference room at the Pokémon Center. He sat down in his seat with all of the other gym leaders, but Winona wasn't there. About 10 minutes into the conference, Winona came in.

"Sorry I'm late..." Winona said, embarassed.

"Oh, hi, Winona! We put your seat next to Brawly's because we know that you're together." Juan said.

"Didn't you hear? We broke up yesterday." Brawly told him.

"Why?" Tate and Liza said at the same time. Brawly got up and whispered what happened into Tate and Liza's ears.

"Oh... That's rough, man." Tate and Liza chorused. Winona glared at him.

"Bitch, why have you been so mean to everyone lately?" Flannery asked Winona.

"I'm going through a rough patch in my life, you dumb fuck. Don't call me 'bitch'." Winona said.

"So I'm a dumb fuck?" Flannery said.

"Don't call Flannery a dumb fuck!" Roxanne stood up.

"Yeah. Flannery's not a dumb fuck." Juan said.

"Flannery is not a dumb fuck." Tate and Liza said together.

"Flannery, in particular, is not a dumb fuck." Wattson said.

"Yeah she is." Winona said.

"Uhh... No." Norman said, standing up.

"Just look at you! Your clothing isn't even half decent! How about I give you my elegant clothes?" Juan told Winona.

"I don't want your gross clothes." Winona said.

"I hate you!" Flannery cried. She stood up and walked over to Winona.

"Well, you're a dumb fuck." Winona said. Flannery punched Winons in the face, sending her flying to the ground. Winona got up and grabbed Flannery by her hair and slammed her face into the table.

"Winona, what the fuck?!" Brawly said.

"Brawly, what the fuck?!" Winona said in a mocking tone as she laughed at Flannery's broken nose. Flannery stormed off and left the conference.

"I taught that bitch a lesson, am I right?" Winona said, leaning back in her chair and hoping for some praise.

"That was actually really mean." Roxanne said. She got up and left. Everyone else got up and left as well.

"Why, Winona? Why do you have to hurt so many people?" Brawly said, getting up and leaving. When Brawly went out of the Pokémon Center, Roxanne was waiting for him.

"God, that was a disaster." Brawly said.

"Brawly, Tate and Liza never told me about what happened between you two. You guys seemed like the perfect couple." Roxanne said.

"I got home from the gym to find Winona fucking Wallace. Apparently, she has been fucking him twice a day for a year now." Brawly said, rubbing his head.

"Oh my god... That's awful..." Roxanne said.

"You know, why don't you come to my house?" Roxanne told Brawly.

"Uh... Sure. I took the day off at the gym today." Brawly said.

"Same..." Roxanne told him. They got into her house and they went upstairs to her bedroom. They couldn't help but gaze at each other.

"What's wrong, Brawly?" Roxanne said.

"Ah, nothing... It's just that... You're really nice." Brawly said. Roxanne blushed. Roxanne secretly liked him for years, but never told him. Suddenly, Brawly started moving closer. She braced herself for a kiss, but nothing happened. Brawly was looking out the window.

"Look! You have a Taillow nest!" Brawly said.

"Yeah. They sing to me every morning." Roxanne said, disappointed. Roxanne couldn't bear it anymore. She grabbed him and kissed him. Brawly pulled away for a second.

"Uh... Wow, Roxanne... I didn't think you had those kinds of feelings for me..." Brawly said. He glanced around and then pushed her up against the headboard of her bed. They started kissing more. She took off his shirt.

"Uhh... Roxanne? What are you doing, cause it's really hot." Brawly told her. She blushed. She took off his belt and they started kissing more. Brawly took her shirt and bra off, and stuck his tongue inside her mouth. Suddenly, they heard a knock at the door. Brawly looked out the window. It was a police officer. They put their clothes back on and she sighed as they walked downstairs and answered the door.

"Brawly and Roxanne?" The police officer asked.

"Yes." They said in sequence.

"Flannery has filed a restraining order against Winona, and we need witnesses. Can you come down the police station?" The officer said.

"Do we have to come now?" Brawly asked, looking down at Roxanne.

"Yes." The officer said. Roxanne groaned as they got into the police car and drove to the police station. Brawly grabbed her and and pulled her close.

"It's okay. We'll do it later." Brawly whispered into her ear. They walked inside the police station and they were led to a room. A detective started asking them questions.

"It says here that you were in a relationship with Winona at one time." The detective told Brawly.

"Well, I walked in my house yesterday to find her fucking Wallace, so we're over." Brawly said.

"Oh... That's rough, man." The detective said.

"Officer, today at the conference Winona called Flannery a dumb fuck and then gave her a broken nose." Roxanne said.

"Wow. That's harsh. How did she get the broken nose?" The detective asked.

"Well Winona grabbed Flannery by her hair and slammed Flannery's face into the table multiple times." Brawly said.

"Well, it looks like we have an assault case on our hands. Let's go, boys!" The detective said, getting into a police car and driving away. Roxanne and Brawly left the police station and walked back to Roxanne's house. They went upstairs.

"So... Where were we..." Roxanne asked.

"Right here." Brawly said, pushing her up against the headboard of the bed. They started kissing again, and they took their shirts off. Brawly took off Roxanne's bra and grabbed her large breasts. Roxanne took his belt off and he pulled her close. He spread her legs until her leggings ripped, and he tore through until he got to her pussy. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his neck. He started licking all inside her pussy and on her clitoris. He put her down and stuck his fingers inside her. He went up and down extremely fast until she squirted all over him and screamed his name. Her moans were extremely loud and they got louder as his motions got faster. He removed his fingers from her pussy and she pulled down his jeans, revealing Brawly's 11 inch dick.

"Holy. Fucking. Shit. This is the biggest dick I have ever seen in my life!" Roxanne said, nervously. She pursed her lips around his monster cock and went back and forth along the length of it. Brawly grabbed her head and moved it down his giant dick until she started gagging. He picked her up and he laid down on her bed. She got on top of him and he slowly put his dick inside her until it was all the way in. Her screaming was so loud that you could hear it at the Pokémon Center. He thrusted faster and faster into her pussy until she hit her climax.

"Oh my god, Brawly! Your dick feels so good inside me!" Roxanne cried as Brawly thrusted faster and faster. After a while, Brawly pulled out and came all over her face.

"That... Was the best sex of my life." Brawly told Roxanne. She giggled as she washed her face and put her clothes back on.

"I need new leggings." Roxanne laughed as she grabbed Brawly's hand. They went outside to see Flannery laying face down on the street. Brawly ran over to her.

"Flannery! What happened?" Roxanne asked.

"Winona... She called me a dumb fuck and... She shot me in the back." Flannery murmured.

"Oh my fucking god. Winona's crazy! I wonder what set her off..." Brawly said.

"I'll go call Nurse Joy!" Roxanne yelled as she ran over to the Pokémon Center. Brawly talked to Flannery until Roxanne came running back with Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy took a few tests and determined that although Flannery was in critical condition, she would live. Roxanne and Brawly clapped.

"I wonder what set Winona off..." Roxanne asked Brawly.

"Let's find out." Brawly said. They flew on his Hawlucha to the Pokémon League.

"I need to speak with Wallace." Brawly told the receptionist. The receptionist took him over to the Champion's room.

"Wallace- are you and Winona still together?" Roxanne asked Wallace.

"No. I found my true passion and now I am dating Drake." Wallace said. Brawly's face turned red.

"How did Winona take this?" Brawly asked him.

"Oh, she went nuts." Wallace said. Suddenly Brawly got a weird feeling in his gut. Roxanne and Brawly flew to Dewford Town and Brawly ran over to his gym. It was demolished, and a note was lying in the rubble. It said this:

"Fuck you. From, Winona. Watch your fucking back."

Brawly dropped the note and before Roxanne could warn him, Winona jumped on his back and put a knife to his neck.

"Tell me where Flannery is or you die." Winona said. Roxanne started crying. She called up her friend, Skyla. Skyla was Winona's worst enemy.

"Skyla! Brawly's being attacked by Winona! Can you come here?" Roxanne asked.

"Hell yeah. I'll perform the Firing-The-Machine-Gun-From-The-Plane technique." Skyla said. Soon, Roxanne could see Skyla's cargo plane in the sky. Skyla had excellent aim, and she aimed her gun at Skyla's head. She pulled the trigger and the bullet went straight through Winona's head. Winona fell to the grounded and within minutes all of the gym leaders had come to see what was going on. When Winona saw Flannery, she smiled.

"I-I love you, Flannery..." Winona said as she passed away.

"Who'd a thunk. Winona's a lesbian. No wonder she didn't want my elegant clothes..." Juan said.

"We'll miss her." Tate and Liza said at the same time.

"I never gave a flying fuck about that bitch." Flannery said.

"Winona died without ever beating my Manectric. How funny!" Wattson chuckled.

"You're a whore." Roxanne said to Winona.

"Look what bitch is flying away now." Norman said.

"Winona, I hate your guts." Brawly said. They all left and went to go party at the night club in Dewford.

"What a bitch." Flannery said as the reminisced about Winona. Brawly and Roxanne didn't hear Flannery say that, though, because they were off fucking in the bathroom.

The End.


End file.
